El mejor Hermano
by Yi Jie-san
Summary: Los recuerdos que tiene Touya ante la celebracion de la boda de su hermana nos deja ver lo maravillo que fue al cuidar a ella, ahora tiene darle paso a que Shaoran Li la protegía ya que el a cumplido con aquella promesa ahora era turno de Shaoran hacerlo bien.
1. Chapter 1

El mejor Hermano

Capitulo

Touya Kinomoto

Ya había perdido las veces que la había mirado en esta obscura noche, ella dormida con tanta paz en aquella habitación que desde de niña era de ella, los recuerdos de la infancia de mi hermana retumban en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Como iba a conseguir dormir después de todo lo que hice para protegerla, ya no era mas una niña era una mujer que mañana a primera hora partiría de casa para ir con aquel mocoso de Hong Kong.

La mire de nuevo y sonríe suavemente recordado el día en que mi madre me había dado la noticia de que tendría un hermano o hermana.

-Touya pronto serás hermano mayor de un hermanito o hermanita- decía mi madre con una suave sonrisa.

-Yo quiero que sea un hermanito para jugar con él- le decía a mi madre que me colocaba en su pequeño vientre.

-Pero si es niña la amaras verdad Touya- la mire sorprendido- La protegerás y la amaras mas que nada en este mundo verdad- la miro y solo me quedo pensando en lo que ella me a dicho.

Como mi madre tenia razón no me arrepentía de tener una hermana tan dulce con ella y la primera vez que la mire la ame mas que nada.

-Mira Touya ella es tu hermana Sakura- decía mi madre que sonríe al verme tan maravillado con aquella pequeña niña que tenia en sus brazos.

-Parece que el pequeño Touya se a quedado embobado con tan belleza- decía mi padre que sonreía levemente.

-Yo...- digo mirando como aquella pequeña niña abría lentamente sus ojitos un verde se reflejan en ella ya era un hecho la amaba y la protegería.

No fue nada fácil cuidarte al principio Mamá estaba tan agotada por las noches en vela, mi padre procuraba estar a su lado y yo haciendo el mejor papel de hermano mayor independizándome a una edad corta, nuestra madre se sorprendía porque había hecho muy bien aunque no dejaba de preocuparse por mi.

Recordaba los primeros pasos que habías dado en la sala de la casa y como es que te cuidaba de que no te calleras.

-Vamos Sakura tu puedes- te decía mientras Sakura se tomaba del sillón para levantarte y andar despacio -¡Mamá!- gritaba con emoción para que nuestra madre te viera caminando.

-¡Oh mi pequeña!- decía mamá con una sonrisa y tu reías divertida yo solo te miraba de que no calleras al suelo.

-¡Mamá ya empieza a caminar Sakura!- le digo a mi madre que me mira que te sostengo para que tomes mas valor y camines hasta donde esta ella, mirando a mi madre limpiarse unas ligeras lagrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Claro que si mi pequeño! - decía ella que tomaba a Sakura en sus brazos.

Después de eso ya no te parábamos corrías por la casa mientras yo estaba atento de que no te pasara nada, ver como el tiempo pasaba y tu cada día te convertías en una linda niña y llego ese terrible día.

Nuestra madre había enfermado de una extraña bacteria que tenia en su organismo haciéndola caer en una cama de hospital, tenia que ser fuerte por el bien de mi hermana, la había visto un día antes de su partida al cielo.

-Touya- decía mi madre con una leve sonrisa siempre que la visitábamos ella sonría aun estado tan mal.

-Mamá- decía suavemente tomando su mano con la mía.

-Promete que cuidaras de Sakura...prométeme que harás de ella una mujer valiente y luchadora.. Que la cuidaras mas que nada en este mundo...mi pequeño Touya- decía mamá al besar mi mano y solo asentí a todo lo que ella decía.

-Lo hare... te lo prometo- le digo abrazándola con tanto amor.

Era ya una promesa que le había hecho a mi madre y que debería cumplir como fuera, no fue fácil el luto de ella, nuestro padre la estaba pasando tan mal lo sabia muy bien y yo también la estaba pasando tan mal pero al verte tan sonriente como siempre recordé de que no podía desmoronarme enfrente de ti o de papá tenia que ser fuerte y mantener a esta familia junta y feliz eso desearía nuestra madre.

-Touya- decía Sakura al verme parado en la puerta, te mire que prendías la lampara que estaba a tu lado y me mirabas confundida.

-Lo siento- digo al final –No puedo dormir- te digo y sonríe al recordar como te levantabas de tu cama y te dirigías a mi habitación para que te contara un cuento o durmieras a mi lado.

-Hermano- decías con tu suave voz.

-Sakura...no puedes dormir- te digo levantándome de la cama y verte allí parada en medio de la habitación.

-Lo siento...no puedo dormir- me dice mirándome con miedo y solo suspiro.

-Ven monstruo vamos a dormir- te digo llevándote a mi cama y rápidamente te acomodas, te miro que cierras tus ojos y solo acaricio tu cara.

-Mañana será un buen día- me dices suavemente.

-Si...iras a la escuela...yo te llevare veras que te divertirás mucho- le digo y ella solo sonríe me abraza y solo suspiro.

Tu solo sonríes levemente y te levantas de la cama para tomar mi mano, entro a la habitación y acaricias mi rostro con tanta ternura.

-¿Me extrañaras?- me dice y solo asiento.

-Lo siento tu debes dormir...mañana será un día muy pesado- le digo bajando la cabeza y suspirando con pesar.

-Sera un día pesado para todos...pero mas para ti y papá- me dice y buscas otra almohada en el closet para acomodarla en la cama.

-Sakura- te digo y tu solo me tomas de la mano para que yo vaya a tu lado en la cama.

-Vamos a dormir- me dice y solo sonrió suavemente, me acomodo a tu lado y tu solo me abrazas como cuando eras una niña.

-Sakura- te digo antes de cerrar mis ojos y seguir recordado el tiempo vivido.

-Tu siempre me dabas alojamiento en tu habitación cuando tenía pesadillas o no podía dormir por las noches...ahora es mi turno- me decías mientras me abrazabas fuertemente y solo suspiro dejándome llevar de nuevo por el sueño.

Muchas veces te repetía que no me llamas "papá" pues ya teníamos uno y nuestro padre hacia lo imposible para estar a nuestro lado tu siempre me llamabas así inconscientemente.

-Sakura- te digo un poco molesto al verte toda sucia.

-Te juro que yo no hice nada...pero esos niños molestaban a mi amiga- decías entre lagrimas y solos suspire.

-Aun así no debiste meterte en la pelea- te digo y tu solo limpias las lagrimas con tu otra mano libre.

-Lo siento...papá- decías y te mire con sorpresa.

-No Sakura...no soy tu padre...nosotros tenemos ya un padre...no me llames así soy tu hermano mayor- te digo limpiando tus lágrimas y solo asientes.

-Lo siento- me dices abrazándome y solo suspiro no podía estar enojado contigo.

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que cada día te veía más y más hermosa la pequeña niña iba despareciendo para ser una niña mayor y eso me molestaba porque pronto se notaría la mujer que llevas dentro de ti.

-¡Hermano!- gritabas tan terrible que corrí rápidamente hasta tu habitación dejando todo en la cocina y se que papá también te había oído.

-¿Qué paso?- te digo al verte tan pálida y blanca que me acerqué hasta donde estabas tú.

-¿Qué es eso?- me dices entre lágrimas para ver lo que señalabas una mancha de sangre en tu cama y solo suspire.

-Sakura- te digo mirándote ya estabas con lágrimas en tus ojos –Es normal...sabes que esto pasaría verdad- te digo y tu solo asientes.

-No pensé que fuera tan pronto- me dice y solo suspiro para abrazarte.

-Sabes que toda mujer debe pasar por esto y que no debes asustarte- te digo y tu solo asientes.

-Lo sé pero duele- me dice entre lágrimas y solo te consuelo, papá llega medio vestido y mojado del cabello.

-Oh pequeña- dice papá que te toma entre sus brazos mientras yo tomo aquellas sábanas para acomodar unas limpias y sacar ropa limpia de tu closet, papá te explica lo que ya sabias y lo que debes hacer cuando sucediera esto.

-Vamos para que te limpies y descanses... te hare un té- te digo tomando tu mano y tu solo asientes con una suave sonrisa.

-¿No iré a clases?- me dice y solo niego.

-No hasta que estés mejor- te digo y tu solo suspiras.

Ya era de mañana y te mire que aun estabas dormida y solo suspire eso nunca cambiaria en ti, por primera vez me alegraba que fueras una dormilona, me levante con cuidado de no despertarte y te cubrí de nuevo tenía que preparar el ultimo desayuno que tomarías en esta casa.

Mire tu vestido de novia colgado pronto lo portarías y sentí un extraño dolor en mi corazón sería difícil entregarte a ese mocoso.

-Hermano- me decías al tratarme de detenerme pues me habías dicho que un niño nuevo te molestaba algo que me puso muy furioso.

-¡Déjame Sakura que ese mocoso vera que con un Kinomoto no se debe meterse!- te digo apretando mis puños le daría una lección a ese niño.

-Por favor no lo lastimes...te meterás en un gran lio si lo golpeas...pues es un adolescente- me dice y solo sonrió con ironía.

-Me importa poco...ese mocoso vera que no debe molestarte- te digo y miro al chico castaño con tanta sobrevira pues tenia un porte de engreído.

-¡Hermano!- me dice al verme que tomo al adolescente en mis manos para verlo que se sorprende al verme.

-¡Deja de molestar a mi hermana mocoso!- le digo y el solo sornie con arrogancia.

-No- me dices y ahora si ya estaba furioso, no lo golpe pues Yukito me lo quito de mis manos y este hablo con él sobre que no debía molestar a Sakura, al final solo conseguir que nos odiaríamos a muerte.

Prepare el desayuno y solos suspire con pesar, mire la foto de mi madre en la repisa.

-Es así como se siente dejar ir a un hijo...verdad- digo rascando mi cabeza.

Seguí con lo mío en la cocina y después de un tiempo sentí unas manos en mi espalda y un abrazo fuerte.

-Buen día hermano- me dice Sakura y solo sonrió.

-Buen día monstruo- te digo y tú solo sonríes.

-Y bien que desayunaremos- me dice mirando lo que te preparaba.

-Algo que siempre hecho- te digo y tu solo sonríes.

-Bien iré a ver a papá quiero desayunar en familia- me dices y te miro que estas tan feliz, recordado el día que llegaste hasta mi consultorio para darme la noticia de que ese mocoso ahora era tu novio.

-Hermano- me decías tan sonriente y te mire algo molesto.

-Dime- te digo y tu solo sonreías.

-Ya soy novia de Shaoran Li- me dice y te miro con sorpresa.

-¿No me lo creo?- te digo después de tanto tiempo aquel mocoso al final mostro los sentimientos que tenia por mi hermana.

-Lo se es tan maravilloso...¡estoy tan feliz!- me dices y te miro nunca te había visto así y me siento tan extraño.

-Es mocoso- te miro y tu solo me abrazas.

-Sabes que lo quiero...por favor solo llévate bien con él si- me ices y solo suspiro.

-Solo espero que no te haga llorar por que si lo hace ahora si no habrá nadie que me detenga para medio matarlo- le digo y ella solo me abraza.

-Te quiero hermano- me dice Sakura.

Coloco la mesa para desayunar y esperar lo que se venía en unas horas toda la casa seria invadida por aquellas mujeres para que arreglen a Sakura.

-Es bueno tener un desayuno en familia- dice mi padre tan tranquilo se que en el fondo le duele que mi hermana se marche, pero no seriamos egoístas al detenerla después de todo lo que ha pasado ella debía ser feliz.

-Lo se...pero vamos nos que me vaya para siempre los vendré a visitar y cerciorarme que estén bien- dice Sakura con una sonrisa y solo la miro ella tenia miedo lo se la conozco muy bien.

-Eso espero...solo ver si el mocoso ese no te sujeta y no te deje venir hasta aquí- le digo fastidiándola con eso era por lo menos para seguir manteniendo la armonía en la casa.

-¡Hermano!- dice Sakura que me mira y sonríe suavemente.

-Bien debemos darnos prisa que pronto llegarán para vestirte y Touya aun está pendiente llevar lo que falta en el salón- dice mi padre y asiento.

-Si Yukito también llegara dejaremos los últimos arreglos en el salón e iré a ver la iglesia- le digo apurándome a tomar el desayuno.

-Deja yo lavo los platos- dice mi padre y solo sonrió.

Termino de limpiar mi habitación y tomo la caja donde esta los anillos que entregaría en unas horas, también miro aquella caja blanca y sonrió al fin se la daría.

Miro a todas esas mujeres que entra en la habitación de mi hermana.

-Ya habíamos elegido el peinado-decía nuestra prima Tomoyo.

-Lo se- decía la maquillista.

-Bien vamos a comenzar- dice otra mujer que saca un montón de pinturas en la cama de mi hermana, ella me mira y solo entro para verla de nuevo.

-Shaoran ha llamado me dice que te vera en el salón- me dice y solo asiento.

-Esta bien- le digo tomando su mano y ella sonríe.

-Ve con cuidado y cualquier cosa me mantienes informada- me dice y solo asiento.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- le digo dejándola con ellas y nuestra prima solo sonríe.

-Bebes venir pronto que también debemos arreglar al padrino- dice Tomoyo y solo asiento.

Me marcho pero antes de irme tomo la cinta y las hojas que hay en aquel organo que le pertenecia a mi madre.

-Sabes Sakura muy pocos saben tocar el órgano...es muy diferente al piano- decía aquel mocoso que estaba a lado de mi hermana tocando aquel instrumento.

-Mi hermano me ha enseñado desde que era muy pequeña- decía Sakura al ver como su novio tocaba el órgano.

-Es bueno aprender a tocar algún instrumento- dice el mocoso y ella sonrie.

-¿Tu sabes tocar otro instrumento a parte del piano y el órgano?- dice Sakura.

-Si el violín... te ensañare cuando vayas a la casa- dice y solo frunzo el ceño.

-Que bonitos- digo al fin entrando a la sala donde estaba ellos dos tocando el órgano de mi madre.

-Hermano- dice Sakura que me miraba.

-Al fin el mocoso si tiene un talento- le digo mirándola y el solo suspira con pesar.

-Bueno si soy muy culto- dice con arrogancia algo que no cambiaría de este.

-Eso es bueno aparte de engreído culto- digo y el solo me mira molesto.

-¡Basta!- dice Sakura molesta que baja la tapa del órgano tan rápido haciéndonos saltar por el ruido tan fuerte –Déjalo ya de molestar...son un fastidio- dice Sakura saliendo de La sala furiosa.

-¿Y ahora?- le digo y el solo sonríe levemente.

-Creo que nos hemos pasado- dice y el me sonríe solo suspiro.

Al llegar al salón ya están todos los arreglos para la celebración, las flores que había elegido mi hermana lucían hermosas eran de colores blancos, verdes y rosas.

-Touya- dice aquel mocoso que ahora estaba muy nervioso.

-Dime- le digo y el solo suspira con pesar –No me digas no dormirte bien- sonrió levemente y el solo asiente.

-Pero ahora hay un gran problema- me dice.

-Dime yo lo soluciono- le digo y el solo me mira.

-Como siempre no... cuando Sakura se metía en problemas por mi culpa siempre estabas allí- me dice y solo asiento.

-Eso es lo que hacemos los hermanos mayores- le digo y el solo ríe un poco.

-Lo sé pero no eres solo un hermano mayor...tu lo sabes- me dice y solo sonrió.

-Dime el problema- le digo.

-Debemos ir a rescatar a los chicos que van a tocar se han quedado varados en la carretera- me cie y solo rio un poco.

-Bien vamos pero antes debemos ir a la iglesia a dejar algo mas- le digo y el solos suspira con pesar.

-Gracias- me dice y solo niego.

-Que harás sin mi- le digo y el frunce el ceño -No me mires así...mocoso- el solo suspira y nos marchamos hacia la iglesia.

-No es mejor que lo solucionemos y tu debas ir a cambiarte- dice Yukito que es el conductor del auto.

-No...son unos amigos y se sentiré mal si no voy ayudarlos- dice Li y solo suspiro.

-Déjalo ya es su boda y quiere que todo salga bien- le digo mirando hacia la ventana.

-Bien pues vamos- dice Yukito que maneja mas rápido para llegar a la iglesia.

Entro yo solo pues Yukito no deja que Li vaya detrás de mi.

-Las has traído- me dice el señor que tocaría el órgano de la iglesia.

-Si claro...mi madre le hubiera gustado mucho que el día de la boda de mi hermana se tocara aquella canción que ella compuso para este día- le digo y el sonríe.

-Has mejorado algo en esta verdad- dice el señor y solo sonrió.

-Un poco- le digo y el sonríe.

-Que bueno...estoy orgulloso de tocar para tu hermana...lo hice para tus padres ahora para ella eso es una promesa que le hice a tu madre- dice el señor y solo asentí.

Mire el lugar ya estaba listo para unas horas la celebración recordado que un día cuando armamos más niños habíamos venido a rezas por el eterno descanso de nuestra madre, Sakura era tan solo una niña de 6 años.

-¡Es muy bonito!- dice Sakura y solo le hago un gesto de que no hable tan fuerte.

-Lo se pero baja la voz...es un lugar muy sagrado no debes hablar tan fuerte- le digo y ella solo asiente.

-Hermano...porque hemos venido aquí- me dice y solo la miro con seriedad.

-Venimos a rezar por mamá...- la miro y ella solo asiente.

-Ella nos mira verdad- me dice y solo asiento.

-Si...ella nos cuida desde el cielo- le digo y ella asiente.

-Mamá está contenta verdad- me dice y solo sonrió levemente.

-Sabes Sakura... nuestros padres se casaron en este lugar...allí es donde se juraron amor- le digo señalando el altar.

-En serio- dice Sakura con una gran sorpresa en su rostro.

-Claro- le digo y ella sonríe divertida.

-Yo también quiero jurar amor allí- dice y la miro con sorpresa.

-Aun eres muy joven...falta mucho pequeño monstruo- le digo y ella hace una cara chistosa y solo sonrió.

Al final ella lo consiguió le juraría amor a ese chico "Touya me casare en la misma iglesia que nuestros padres te acuerdas verdad".

Después de buscar en donde estaban aquellos chicos varados y ver el problema.

-Bien quien va a cambiar la llanta- dice uno de ellos.

-Yo no sé cambiarla- dice otro de ellos.

-Además no tenemos todos los elementos para cambiarla- dice otro y solo suspiro.

-Debemos darnos prisa aun falta que el novio se cambie de ropa- dice Yukito que me ayuda a bajar lo que se necesita para cambiar la llanta.

Al final fui yo quien hiso el trabajo e iremos lo más rápido que se podía.

-Es Sakura de nuevo- decía Li al verse tan preocupado que contesta y le dice que ya esta en camino.

-Listo- digo ya cansado de hacer el trabajo.

-Bien vámonos ya- dice Yukito.

-Si Sakura está muy preocupada- dice Li y solo me limpio el sudor y la mugre que tenía en mis manos.

-Bien vamos ya...nos siguen- les digo a los chicos nos siguen ya en su camioneta.

-Te dejamos en tu casa y después vamos a la tuya...lo bueno es que he llevado mi tarje en el auto- dice Yukito que sonríe suavemente y majea con rapidez.

-No vayas a chocar no queremos dejar viuda a mi hermana...aunque no seria el titulo correcto pues aun no se casan- digo con una sonrisa y miro a Li que esta muy asustado por el movimiento del auto y recuerdo el día en que había tenido una gran pelea con mi hermana.

-¡Por favor no lo golpes!- dice Sakura llorosa y que evita que salga para darle una buena golpiza a su prometido.

-Déjame salir voy a hablar con él- le digo y ella solo llora de nuevo.

-Hija tranquila- dice mi padre que consuela a mi hermana.

Al salir de la casa me encuentro con Li que esta muy nervioso y agitado por su llegada a la casa tan pronto después de lo que sucedió en aquella fiesta, me dirijo a hacia él con seriedad y lo tomo de la chaqueta.

-¡Touya no por favor!- dice Sakura en un grito es sujetada por mi padre.

-¡Touya!- dice mi padre y solo lo miro que esta algo asustado.

-Vamos hablar tu y yo como hombres...vamos- le digo quitándole las llaves del auto y lo meto en este sin más sin oír los gritos de mi hermana o de mi padre.

Pongo en marcha el vehículo y ver a mi hermana gritar mi nombre por el retrovisor, llego a un bar cerca del centro de Tomoeda.

-Bien- le digo al verlo que ya esta mas tranquilo.

-Pensé que me asesinarías- me dice y solo niego.

-Ella no me perdonaría si te hiciera algo- le digo y el solo asiente tomando el trajo que había puesto el mesero.

-Lo siento...es que no me di cuenta de que estaba aquella mujer y no puede evitar sus palabras con Sakura- dice lamentándose y solo suspiro.

-Sabes lo que te dije no...que si harías llora a mi hermana te mataría...pero estas de suerte al ver que tu fuiste el causante de estas lagrimas si no de un mal entendido- le digo tomando tambien mi trago.

-Ella se molesto mucho hasta me aventó el anillo- me dice enseñándome el anillo que le había dado a mi hermana.

-Bueno...fue algo ligero...mi padre también cometido una tontería similar a la tuya y mamá solo le aventó una maceta en su cabeza dejándolo aturdido y herido- digo con una sonrisa pues mi madre me había comentado que el matrimonio no era tan fácil como se veía.

-No solo sabia- me dice.

-El matrimonio no es fácil...es complicado...no es todo lleno de amor si no también hay diferencias solo hay que evitarlas...mis padres no siempre fueron felices también tenían sus problemas pero los arreglaban- lo miro y el solo asiente.

-Lo se mis padres también tenían sus momentos- dice él con un gran suspiro.

-Bien debes disculparte con ella- le digo y el solo me mira.

-No dirás que la deje por lo que hice- me dice y solo niego.

-La amas no- le digo y el asiente.

-Mas que nada en este mundo- me dice y solo sonrió levemente.

-Bueno pues vamos a que te disculpes y le des de nuevo ese anillo- lo miro y toma de nuevo de un golpe la bebida para agarrar valor.

-Bien vamos- me dice y solo lo miro entregándole las llaves.

-Tu manejas estoy cansado- le digo y el sonríe.

Ya de camino a la casa el solo se detiene en la entrada de esta.

-No hay macetas cerca de la entrada- me dice asustado y solo rio divertido.

-No te preocupes Li no hay ninguna...además yo no te hecho nada crees que ella te golpeara- le digo y el solo niega.

-No pero por precaución- me dice y rio de nuevo.

-Vamos que te espera- le digo saliendo del vehículo.

Entramos a la casa despacio y miramos a Sakura un tanto nerviosa y mas clamada.

-Touya- dice mi padre y ella me mira con miedo visualiza a su prometido que solo baja la cabeza.

-No quiero ser un asesino y pasar lo que me queda de vida en una sucia cárcel, pero le deje muy en claro que para la próxima que te haga llorar lo golpeare- digo sin mas y ella solo suspira.

-Lo siento- dice Li a mi padre y a ella que de inmediato lo abraza.

-Lo siento cariño- dice ella y solo sonrió levemente.

Aquella ocasión él juro que jamás la haría llorar y eso esperaba, lo habíamos dejado en su casa para que se cambiara y vernos mas tarde en la iglesia.

Al llegar a casa que ya todo estaba listo y ver a mi hermana detrás de la ventana preocupada por nuestra llegada.

-Sakura esta nerviosa- dice mi padre el cual ya esta cambiado.

-Lo siento se cruzo un problema- le digo subiendo a mi habitación peor antes entre a la ella y verla vestida con aquel vestido blanco que le quedaba muy bien, peinada y maquillada era hermosa.

-¿Dónde estaban?- me pregunta y miro a Tomoyo también ya esta arreglada.

-Lo siento se cruzo un pequeño problema- le digo y ella se acerco a mi estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Shaoran?- me dice y le sonrió.

-Él ya esta camino a la iglesia- le digo y ella asiente –Debo ir a tomar de nuevo un baño y cambiarme- ella solo suspira.

-Bien ve que ya pronto llegara el vehículo- me dice y solo asiento para verla de nuevo.

Tomo de nuevo un baño y me cambio rápidamente pues ya era la hora de ir a la iglesia, tomo las dos cajas y le doy una a Yukito y la otra la tomo para dirigirme al cuarto de mi hermana para dárselo.

-Bien ya esta aquí el vehículo vamos- dice Tomoyo que arregla el vestido de Sakura.

-Hermano- me dice y solo sonrió al verla ya lista para ir al altar.

-Toma es un regalo de mamá- le digo y ella toma la caja con mucho cuidado, ella se sorprende al ver aquel collar.

-Es hermoso- me dice y solo sonrió.

-Si mamá le hubiera gustado que lo llevaras...ella lo llevo el día que se caso con papá- le digo y Sakura esta conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Lo usare- dice y deja la caja en la cama la ayudo a colocarlo sintiendo su aroma a cerezas.

-¡Oh se ve hermoso!- dice Tomoyo que también esta conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Te vez hermosa hermana- le digo mirándola que se ve bien aquel collar.

-Lo se- dice agitando sus manos para no llorar y solo me acerco a ella para abrazarla.

-Vamos no llores es tu día- le digo y ella solo asiente le doy un beso en su frente.

Tomoyo ayuda a Sakura a retocar un poco el maquillaje que se acorrido por soltar unas lagrimitas.

-La espero abajo- le digo y ella asiente agradeciendo de nuevo el regalo.

Ya estamos listos para ir a la iglesia y mi padre solo espera a mi hermana a que baje por las escaleras.

-Estas hermosa hija- dice mi padre al verla tan feliz.

-Gracias padre- dice abrazándolo y solo sonrió al verla así.

-Es hermosa- dice Yukito que esta igual que yo tan feliz.

Mi padre sale con Sakura de la casa para ingresar al vehículo, la ayudan a subir y que no se arrugue el vestido.

Ese bendito vestido que le había costado tanto elegirlo y lo había recordado.

-Esta es la ultima tienda a la que pasamos- le digo y ella suspira con pesar.

-Esta bien- dice Sakura y entramos a la dichosa tienda para ver un montón de vestidos.

-Mira Sakura- dice Tomoyo y solo las observo como es que sonríen al ver los vestidos y ninguno le a gustado a ella.

-Vamos a ver- dice Sakura que elige tres vestidos de nuevo para probárselos y seguirlas para ver que tal.

-No se porque estoy yo aquí- digo con molestia y Tomoyo solo sonríe.

-Sabes que deseabas venir...además no están fastidio es difícil convencerla...si es difícil imagínate tuvimos que cambiar tres veces los arreglos y los colores- dice Tomoyo la cual ya esta mas que cansada.

-Difícil de convencerla- le digo y ella sonríe.

-Lo bueno es que Li le dio carta abierta de elegir lo que ella quisiera- dice y solo sonrió al ver que el mocoso no quiso meterse en problemas y dejar a mi hermana elegir todo de la boda.

-Y bien- dice Sakura saliendo con un vestido de novia algo apretado y solo niego.

-Ese es lindo pero creo que no...¿Tu que piensas?- le dice Tomoyo y ella solo niega.

-No creo que sea este- dice y vuelve a entra a colocarse otro pero tampoco la convenció hasta el último vestido que sonrió feliz.

-¡Oh Sakura ese es hermoso!- dice Tomoyo y yo solo la miro que sonríe como nunca lo ha hecho y ese brillo en sus ojos por aquel vestido.

-Este es...me lo llevo- dice Sakura con emoción y solo me mira con una sonrisa.

-Ese vestido cuesta…- dice la señorita y Sakura casi se va de espaldas.

-Este rebaso el presupuesto- dice Tomoyo que sujetaba a Sakura.

-Lo llevamos- digo sacando mi cartera y ella solo me mira –No volveremos a ver mas tiendas además este te queda muy bien- le digo y ella solo sonríe.

-Hermano- me dice y al final conseguimos el vestido que ella quería.

Ya en la iglesia entro para ver a los invitados y espera a que mi padre apareciera con mi hermana por la entrada de la iglesia, mire a Li que estaba algo nervioso y sonríe suavemente.

-Pensé que tu la entregarías- me dice Yukito y solo niego.

-No ese privilegio es por derecho a mi padre. Le digo y el solo asiente.

-Bueno tu eres el padrino de los anillos...significa que das tu autorización para unirlos- me dice y solo lo miro con molestia.

-No empieza que te juro que cuándo diga el padre que si alguien se opone me levantare- le digo y el solo sonríe.

-No lo harás...si lo haces Sakura nunca te lo perdonara- me dice y solo miro a los demás sin decir mas.

La música suena y todos se levantan para ver como van entrando las damas con sus acompañantes, ver a mi hermosa hermana en el brazo de mi padre con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a Li que también sonríe.

Me mira con una sonrisa y mi padre la entrega a Li diciéndole que la proteja, la celebración comienza y las cámaras de fotos por todos lados, estaba feliz al verla allí en aquel altar y recordar que mi madre también estuvo en aquel lugar ese sueño ya está cumplido.

Pronto llegaría el momento de que yo entregara los anillos y la canción de mamá se escuchara en toda la iglesia, el padre dice aquellas palabras de que si alguien se opone a esa unión y ella me mira por el rabillo de su ojo como Li y no me muevo solo sonrió suavemente.

Llego el momento de entregar los anillos y la música sonó Sakura me miro conteniendo las lágrimas pues ella la había oído una vez aquella música la había tocado en una ocasión diciéndole que mamá la había compuesto para ella, el padre solicito los votos y Sakura tomo el valor diciendo los votos de amor hacia a Li y este igual colocando el anillo.

Sakura sonrió al ver los anillos y solo sonreí con suavidad para ir a mi lugar, Li entrelazo su mano con la de ella, Tomoyo también paso para colocar el lazo de oro en ellos y todos esperábamos la culminación de esta ceremonia.

-Bien los declaro marido y mujer- dice el padre –Puedes besar a la novia- les dice y Li solo sonríe para besar a Sakura con suavidad y todos aplauden.

Seco ligeramente las traicioneras lagrimas de mis ojos.

-A que estas llorando- dice Yukito y solo niego.

-No es solo el incienso- le digo y el sonríe lo miro algo serio.

-Si claro- dice al ver a Sakura tan sonríete y a Li igual esperando aque todos los familiares y amigos se colocaran para la foto final, mi padre abraza a Sakura y luego a Li.

Me acerco para abrazarla y ella solo me dice gracias, Yukito también se a unido.

-Ha llorado-le dice y lo miro molesto, Sakura toma mi mano y ella sonríe.

-Tan sentimental- me dice y solo niego.

La fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor y mi hermana estaba muy feliz compartiendo este momento con ellos, las palabras de mi padre fueron emotivas como también las de la madre de Li haciendo llorar un poco a Sakura y a Li.

-Ahora el turno es del padrino- dice el presentador y solo sonrió, ya tenia listo el menaje que tenia para ellos me levante de lugar para hablar enfrente de todos.

-Yo solo quiero decir unas palabras...- digo mirando a todos pero mas a ellos –Cuando mamá enfermo estaba muy triste pero siempre había un angelito a mi lado que me hacia compañía...antes de que ella se marchara la mire por ultima vez...me encargo que protegiera a mi hermana y que le mostrará a ser una mujer valiente...le prometí que haría de Sakura una mujer feliz...una mujer que luchara por lo que ella quería...que nunca estuviera triste...que nunca llorara y que logara todos sus sueños...hoy puedo decirle a mi madre lo he logrado pues ahora mi pequeña hermana esta haciendo su vida a lado del hombre que ella ama...que ahora es su turno de protegerla y de hacerla muy feliz...te deseo lo mejor mi pequeño ángel en esta nueva aventura- termino y miro a todos que están con lagrimas en sus ojos como Sakura que esta llorando por mis palabras siento mis ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Sakura se levanta de su asiento para ir abrazarme fuertemente solo la tomo entre mis brazos, ella llora y solo tomo aire para decirle que no debe llorar en este día su día tan especial.

-Por favor...no llores- le digo al oído y ella solo niega.

-Eres...el...mejor hermano del mundo- me dice llorando y solo sonrió para secar sus lagrimas.

-Lo siento- le digo y ella solo niega su esposo se acerca nosotros con un pañuelo para que ella seque sus lagrimas.

-Gracias por tus palabras- me dice Li y solo coloco una mano en su hombro para darle mi apoyo.

-Yo se que la protegerás- le digo y el solo asiente.

Después de aquellas motivas palabras la boda sigue y solo miro como Sakura sonríe nunca estaría triste, bailo con nuestro padre y conmigo.

La hora de que ella partiera llegaba al fin, la mire que portaba un abrigo de color blanco pues hacia un poco de frio en el lugar.

-Te extrañare- me dice besando mi mejilla –Por favor ya no tomes más vino-solo asiento y sonrió.

-Ve te espera- le digo y ella sonríe, habla con nuestro padre y de nuevo se pone a lado de Li.

Antes de subir al auto de nuevo viene hacia mí.

-Gracias papá...

Al final había conseguido que ella fuera feliz...la promesa que le había hecho a mi madre la había cumplido

**********************Fin**********************


	2. Chapter 2

**El mejor hermano**

 **Extra 1**

 **Touya Kinomoto**

Miraba las luces pasar en mi rostro, los sonidos de los autos y el rechinido de estos pero la adrenalina que sentía en esos momentos era algo que nunca había sentido.

-¡Ya casi llegamos al Hospital!- me dice mi asistente y solo aprieto mis manos en su cuerpo, por todos los dioses no sabia que esto seria así.

-Mas vale que ahora si sea verdad que si no moriré de un infarto- le digo y ella sonríe acelera más la motocicleta en la que vamos.

-¡Yo creo que si es la hora...digo Yukito ahora fue quien hablo de esto debe ser ya real!- dice mi asistente y solo rechino los dientes.

-Lo que me hace hacer Sakura...y mas estando en un lugar que casi no conozco no si vamos en la dirección correcta- le digo y ella solo sigue metiéndose entre los autos.

-¡No se preocupe estaremos allí!- me dice y solo asiento escuchando de nuevo el sonido de mi celular lo bueno era que traía el manos libres en mi oído, logro apretar el botón para contestar.

-Yukito- digo y el solo me dice algunas cosas que no comprendo mucho.

-¡Ya casi llegas...Sakura esta desesperada y no quiere ser revisada si no es por ti!- me dice y maldigo el día en que no le di límites a esa niña.

-¡Siempre fue muy caprichosa!- le digo y solo suspiro –Dime que ya se dejó revisar por mi colega- le digo y el solo suspira.

-¡Pues fue muy a fuerzas y esta bien la dilatación esta en 4 cm pero ahora no se si ya avanzo...las contracciones son muy seguidas y por mas que le decimos que debe estar tranquila que pronto llegaras ella no lo esta!- me dice y solo niego sintiendo una ráfaga de viento en mi rostro.

-Espero llegar pronto- le digo colgando las manos libres.

-¡Ya casi llegamos!- dice la chica que va manejando y creo que después de esto jamás en mi vida volveré a subirme en una moto.

-Si tan solo ella me viera- le digo sintiendo la velocidad de la moto y llegar al hospital privado donde mi hermana daría a luz a su primer hijo, las llantas de la moto rechinan y algunos se sorprenden a mi llegaba tan impetuosa.

-¡Llegamos sanos y salvo!- me dice y solo respiro agitadamente siento mi cara fría y mi cabello algo alborotado por la velocidad en la que íbamos, bajo de esta y siento que caigo.

-¡Doctor Kinomoto!- me dice el guardia que me sujeta y solo digo que estoy bien, tomo de mi mochila mi bata y me la coloco algo mal pero camino de prisa para llegar hacia dónde esta mi hermana aunque aun sigo algo tembloroso por la adrenalina que pase unos minutos.

Entro al asesor y salgo aun mas mareado creo que después de esto tomare un descanso y que no es fácil tener una hermana embarazada mejor dicho un monstruo embarazada pues nos hiso pasar por tantas cosas.

-Ya...estoy aquí- digo entrado a la habitación de mi hermana y todos me mira hasta caer al suelo.

-¡Touya!- dice mi padre y Li soy llevado a un sillón cercano.

-¡Hermano!- dice ella que esta algo pálida y que contenía el dolor de las contracciones.

-Estoy bien...tan solo es que no me recupero de la llegada en moto...sabes padre jamás me volveré a subir en esa cosa- le digo con una leve sonrisa.

-Espera a que se recupere Sakura para que te revise- dice nuestro padre y ella solo asiente feliz de verme allí a su lado.

Trato de recuperarme pronto y recordad como es que llegamos a esto, desde el comienzo de todo nuestro drama ante este embarazo sorpresivo bueno para mi lo era y para ellos todo un plan.

 _ **Manejaba a la casa de mi padre pues Sakura llegaría de Hong Kong para la celebración de las fiestas navideñas algo muy raro ya que siempre las celebraban con los Li y el fin de año con nosotros eso era muy extraño.**_

 _ **Estacione mi auto y baje sin mucha prisa bajando los regalos para mi familia, entre despacio y escuche risas en la sala y me adentro en esta.**_

 _ **-¡Touya!- decía Sakura queme recibía con una gran abrazo y solo le correspondo igual.**_

 _ **-Monstruo- le digo nunca la dejaría de molestar con esto y ella sonrió.**_

 _ **-Ven debes estar cansado del viaje- me dice sentándome en el sillón a lado de Yukito que llego antes que yo, claro yo tenia un cargo mas alto en el hospital y debía quedarme allí por si había una urgencia.**_

 _ **Mire a Sakura tan sonriente y Li igual eso no me estaba oliendo bien y no era el pastel de frutas de la tía abuela que estaba repartiéndolo.**_

 _ **-Vamos coman- decía la tía abuela y solo niego pues estaba lleno y además tenía un nudo en mi estómago desde que entre a la casa con ese presentimiento.**_

 _ **-Bien por qué no comenzamos a entregar los regalos de intercambio- dice Tomoyo muy feliz y solo voy por los regalos todos reímos al recibir aquellos obsequios.**_

 _ **-Bien el mío- dice Sakura que me entrega una pequeña caja y ella sonríe.**_

 _ **Lo abrí y mire que había en este era unos pequeños zapatos tejidos de color azul pero eran para un bebé, no comprendía de todo este regalo en particular hasta que mi padre sonrió al ver también su regalo que fue abrazar a Sakura y a Li.**_

 _ **-¡Oh hija esto es el mejor regalo!- dice y ella sonríe todo paso tan rápido.**_

 _ **-Lo se queremos compartillo con todos ustedes...estoy embarazada- dice Sakura con una sonrisa y siento que todo se mueve como un terremoto y escucho la voz de Yukito.**_

 _ **-¡Touya estas bien!- me dice y el me sienta en el sillón en dónde hace unos minutos estaba sentado.**_

 _ **-¿Hermano estas bien?- dice Sakura algo preocupada.**_

 _ **-Creo que lo has dejado en shock por la noticia-le dice Yukito con una sonrisa y da sus felicitaciones a ellos, ella solo me mira con preocupación y en mi mente pasa aquellas palabras nunca me imaginé que fuera tan pronto.**_

 _ **Ella se acerco a mi después de que los demás se adelantaban al comedor.**_

 _ **-Touya...estas molesto por la noticia- me dice y la miro con aquel brillo el mismo que nuestra madre cuando estaba embarazada de ella, no estaba tan solo fue tan repentino y me di cuenta que ella ya estaba comenzando a realizar su familia estaba emocionado.**_

 _ **-No...tan solo fue una sorpresa- le digo –Tienes el mismo brillo que mamá tenía cuando te esperaba y...solo estoy emocionado- ella me abraza.**_

 _ **-Vas hacer el mejor Tío- me dice y solo rio un poco.**_

 _ **-Eso espero...**_

Ya mas tranquilo después de aquella llegada tan rápida revise a mi hermana y efectivamente ya estaba en la fase del nacimiento de mi sobrino.

-Bien creo que ya es la hora- le digo y miro a Li que esta mas que nervioso.

-Eso es bueno- dice mi padre que suspira.

-Bien preparen el quirófano- le digo a mi asistente que ya tiene todos los datos.

-Sera parto natural no cesaría- dice Sakura que estaba nerviosa y tomo su mano.

-Sera natural y será rápido...solo recuerda las clases si- le digo y ella sonríe -¿Entraras?- le digo a Li que me mira con sorpresa y recuerdo la primera vez que miro un parto real.

 _ **No se porque Sakura se empeñaba en que yo la revisara era algo que no debía pues era mi hermana pero bueno tuve que hacer una excepción claro que siempre tenia que tener una colega a mi lado por si alguien se diera cuenta en el hospital de lo que hacíamos.**_

 _ **-Sakura te he dicho que no debes viajar- le digo y ella me mira preocupada.**_

 _ **-Yo se lo dije igual pero ya sabes quiere que tu la revises...con la doctora Honda son chequeos de rutina pero cuando lee algo se pone así- me dice Li algo agotado por el viaje.**_

 _ **-No yo solo quiero que tu me digas que el bebé esta bien- me dice con lagrimas en sus ojos haciendo débil ante eso.**_

 _ **-Bien vamos a ver el bebé- le digo y ella asiente y es que los primeros meses mi hermana se volvía loca, primero preguntas una y otra vez, después los correos de información que encontraba y que debía contestarle para que dejara eso aun lado y se centrara en la realidad, segundo las llamadas de madrugada contándome sus miedos, sus pesadillas haciéndome no conciliar el sueño y eso que era el primero no sabia cuantos mas venían.**_

 _ **Reviso el bebé de solo 5 meses y veo que todo está correctamente aquel pequeño estaba creciendo bien no había nada malo en este pero quede maravillado con aquel pequeño sintiendo una emoción en mi corazón al verlo y sin darme cuenta ya lo estaba mirando sin percatarme que estaban sus padres.**_

 _ **-Te emociona verlo verdad- me dice Sakura y solo regreso a mi compostura.**_

 _ **-Como crees monstruo- le digo grabando los latíos del bebe y una ecografía para que se la llevaran.**_

 _ **-¡Oh!- dice Sakura que ya esta limpiando sus lagrimas y Li solo sonríe al ver al bebé.**_

 _ **-¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé?- les pregunto y ella solo asiente feliz que toma la mano de Li.**_

 _ **-Claro...así tendremos un color por fin de la habitación- dice Li mirando a Sakura que sonríe.**_

 _ **-Bien- digo tratando de poder visualizar un poco pero el bebé se comenzó a mover muy inquieto.**_

 _ **-Creo que no quiere- dice Sakura feliz de verme tan cerca de la pantalla que ríe divertida.**_

 _ **-Vamos Sakura deja de hacer eso que no podremos verlo- le digo algo molesto y se le une Li.**_

 _ **-Esta bien si no podremos saberlo- dice Li y no me doy por vencido al fin sabríamos que será.**_

 _ **No sabia cuanto tiempo miraba aquella ecografía en mis manos aun no estaba con nosotros y ya lo amaba mas que nada sonreí y saque un pequeño álbum en dónde la coloque a lado de la de mi hermana.**_

 _ **Unos colegas me habian invitado a ver el nacimiento de un bebé e invite a mi hermana y su esposo pero esta se nego a venri pero obligo a su marido a hacerme compañía.**_

 _ **-Me dijo que debía venir y que después le contara...ella aun no esta muy segura- dice Li que solo suspiera con pesar, él la estaba pasando mas mal que yo porque la tenia en su casa y como no con los raros antojos de ese monstruo.**_

 _ **-Bien esto será interesante- le digo y todo comienza sin mas y Li ya estaba a punto del desmayo.**_

 _ **No hacia preguntas y sonreía divertido al verlo tan nervioso y sudoroso como si el fuera el padre de aquel bebé, lo miro todo y solo me miro con cara de sorpresa fue muy dificil sacarlo de aquél lugar pues aun no salía del shock, claro esta que no le platico a Sakura sobre el nacimiento siempre evadiendo el tema pero algo que si aprendió fue que no debía descuidar las clases de padres primerizos.**_

Lo mire y el negó con la cabeza era un No rotundo.

-Estas seguro hijo- decía su madre que estaba preocupada por él.

-Muy seguro- dice y solo sonrió.

-Bien vamos- digo a mi hermana que lo mira con una sonrisa.

-Todo saldrá bien- dice Sakura y el sonrió.

-Por favor te los encargo- me digo y solo asentí.

A mi lado estaba la doctora Honda una colega mía que también había estado en esta locura.

-Sabes que tu hermano ha roto una regla muy importante en nuestro código de ética- ella le dice eso a mi hermana.

-No me importa...se que mi hermano no me dejaría sola...y solo quiero que él me ayude con mi bebé- dice Sakura aguantado ya los dolores.

-Eres muy afortunada...y tu todo un valiente sin importante que pierdas tu titulo- dice Honda y solo sonrió.

-No importaba perder mi titulo...soy bueno en otras cosas...además Li me daría un trabajo muy bien pagado en sus empresas...te imaginas dejaría de vivir en mi sencillo departamento en un lujo pen-house- le digo y ella sonríe.

-Oh vamos tu no eres tan materialista...y del trabajo yo creo que si trabajarías allí- me dice y solo asiento.

-Hermano- me dice Sakura que toma mi mano y solo la miro.

-Sera rápido...no te preocupes todo saldrá bien yo estoy aquí- la miro y ella sonríe levemente.

-Ya sabes que hacer Sakura...como en las clases...cuando te digamos que pujes lo haces- dice Honda que esta ya al frente y solo miro que todo este bien sin acercarme mucho a Honda.

Todo pasaba muy rápido ayudaba a mi hermana aquel respira correctamente y pujara cuando era el momento.

-Bien miro la cabeza una última- dice Honda y miro a mi hermana que a sufrido tanto en este tiempo.

-Vamos Sakura tu puedes una ultima hermanita y estará aquí con nosotros- le digo y ella asiente.

-Bien vamos puja- me dice y Sakura lo hace dando un grito pro ultima vez, el sonido del llanto del bebé suena en el quirófano.

-Lo has hecho bien Sakura- dice Honda mostrando al pequeño bebé y coloca todo para que se corte el cordón –Bien haces los honores- me dice Honda y solo sonrió.

Con mi mano temblorosa lo corto y sonrió al verlo allí con nosotros, las demás enfermeras lo limpian y yo voy a revisarlo mientras Honda termina de limpiar todo lo demás.

-Es un bebé muy lindo- dice mi asistente y solo asiento feliz.

Lo tomo entre mis brazos ya limpio para que lo vea su mamá.

-Mira aquí esta- le digo y Sakura solo sonríe con amor.

-¡Oh mi bebé!- dice y solo los miro a los dos con emoción.

-¿Doctor Kinomoto esta llorando?- dice mi asientes y limpio mis ojos.

-Claro- digo sin mas y Sakura sonríe con lagrimas también.

-Tan sentimental tu tío- dice y solo seco mis lagrimas para sonreír.

-Lo se- digo besando su frente y la de él -Bienvenido pequeño Hien- digo y ella sonríe.

-Gracias- me dice y solo niego.

-Vamos debes descansar- le digo tomando el bebé que mostraría a su padre y a los demás

La primera en entra a la habitación era Sakura y los demás esperaban la llegada del bebé.

-Todo salió bien- dice mi padre mirando a mi hermana.

-Si ya esta aquí el pequeño Hien- digo entregado al bebé a su padre que esta emocionado de verlo al fin.

-¡Oh es tan lindo!- dice la señora Li.

-Lo es- digo acercándome de nuevo a mi hermana para ver que todo este bien.

-Gracias- me dice Li y solo sonrió.

-Touya a llorado dentro del quirófano...su cara de felicidad al verlo- dice Sakura que toma mi mano y al final no pude negarlo.

-Fueron lágrimas de felicidad- digo y los demás ríen –Bien deben dejar descansar a la mamá y al bebé- digo sin mas para que colocaran al bebe en su cuna a lado de Sakura.

Después de tomar un ligero descanso no podía conciliar el sueño en aquellas camas para los internos, de nuevo camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de mi hermana en donde estaba Li en el sofá camas cuidándolos sin mucho ruido me coloque a lado del pequeño Hien que dormía sin mas lo acaricie con mucho cuidado, recordé el día que había llegado a Hong Kong pues Sakura quería que fuera haya pues su hijo nacería en aquel lugar y esta mas que obvio que no quería ser revisada si no fuera por mi.

 _ **Había bajado del avión y ya me esperaba unos guardaespaldas que me subieron a una camioneta negra y solo suspire con pesar.**_

 _ **-Señor iremos a la mansión Li- me dice y solo niego.**_

 _ **-No debo dejar mis cosas en mi departamento- le digo mirándolo de malas.**_

 _ **-Esta bien pero tengo que avisar a la señora Li- me dice y solo saco mi celular para llamarla.**_

 _ **En esa llamada le dije que no me quedaría en aquella casa y que ya había buscado un lugar donde me quedaría el tiempo que faltaba para el Nacimiento de Hien, después de dejar mis cosas iría a verlos y así fue.**_

 _ **-Touya- me decía una hermosa mujer embarazada.**_

 _ **-Sakura- le digo que ella trae un vestido de color rosa de tirantes el calor en Hong Kong era un infierno.**_

 _ **-Ven vamos por limonada- me dice tomando mi mano y sentirla que ella estaba muy hinchada de estas y sus pies.**_

 _ **-Ahora si pareces un monstruo- le digo y ella me mira con molestia –Es la verdad- le sonrió y ella solo abraza mi brazo.**_

 _ **-Te extrañe...además me has prohibido viajar- me dice haciendo una cara muy graciosa.**_

 _ **-Sabes que no puedes además estoy aquí ya...también esta Honda que nos ayudara- le digo y ella solo suspira.**_

 _ **-Si ya lo se- dice sentándose en la mesa del jardín que es cubierta por una enorme sombrilla.**_

 _ **-Y bien ya esta la habitación de mi sobrino- le digo y ella solo sonríe.**_

 _ **-Claro...la veremos en un rato- me dice con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-A puesto a que es linda- digo tomando un sorbo de mi limonada.**_

 _ **Al ver la habitación de que no era color azul si no de un verde muy suave, unos lindos dibujos de flores, arboles, unos conejitos que me parecido estar en un pequeño bosque, la cuna digno de un heredero como la familia Li todo brillaba en su resplandor, los muebles igual de diseñador, los juguetes bien acomodados y las demás cosas de bebé pero me llamo mucha la atención aquel pequeño objeto que colgaba en la cuna unos animalitos de cristales y oro.**_

 _ **-Vaya si que es digna la cuna de un Li- le digo mirando aquellos animalitos.**_

 _ **-Shaoran me dijo que aquel juguete era de su familia y que pasaba por generación- dice Sakura.**_

 _ **-¡Oh a de valer una fortuna...ya que es viejísimo!- digo y ella ríe divertida.**_

 _ **-Se que se ve muy lujosa, pero...- la miro que ella se muerde el labio.**_

 _ **-Es un Li- le digo meditando si debía darle mi obsequio –La verdad no se...debí comprar algo mas de marca- digo y ella me mira algo confundida.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?- me dice y solo le sonrió levemente para sacar el obsequio que tenía para mi sobrio era un oso simple sin mucho chiste y no era tan costo como aquellos juguetes.**_

 _ **-No creo que sea bueno- digo y ella lo toma para colocarlo en aquella cuna y la miro con sorpresa.**_

 _ **-Es hermoso...y no importa si fue costoso o no a él le gustara mucho...además le he pedio a Shaoran que le demos una educación diferente sin tanto lujo...como papá y tu me dieron- ella me abraza y solo sonrió por sus palabras.**_

Mire al pequeños y solo sonríe al verlo con nosotros al fin todo salió bien, como pude descanse un poco y en la mañana de nuevo volvía pues todo estaba bien ella regresaría a su casa.

-Estas bien- le digo-Hien está también bien es hora de que vayan a casa- le digo y ella solo sonríe ya estaba mas recuperada.

-Bien vamos- dice Li que toma al pequeño mientras yo ayudo a mi hermana que solo me sonríe.

-¿Te regresaras a Japón?- me pregunta y solo niego.

-Claro que no ahora estoy instalado en este hospital- le digo –No podría dejarlos solos me necesitan-la miro con suavidad y ella solo rie un poco.

-Hien estar muy contento de tenerte aquí- me dice -Además tu serás su doctor no...- la miro con sorpresa ahora me dejaría cuidar a mi sobrino.

-Sakura- le digo y ella me mira.

-Oh vamos no hay nada de malo si revisas al pequeño además tú lo verificaste que estuviera bien cunado nació no nada malo- me dice y solo suspiro.

-Por esta ocasión lo hare...solo porque se que si regreso no me lo llevaras y me perderé los buenos años de Hien- le digo y ella solo rie divertida de que consiguió lo que quería.

Al final cumplí con eso pues no podía dejarlos y además estuve en cada etapa de ese pequeño monstruo igualito a su madre, mi padre nos visitaba debes en cuando pues como era el director de la universidad de arqueología casi no podía ausentarse.

Hien fue creciendo tan rápido que todos disfrutamos cada día con él y era lo que más amaba en este mundo.

"Gracias monstruo por hacerme el mejor tío".

 ************************Fin********************

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios este un extra y falta uno más del punto de vista de Sakura para que se termine espero les guste nos vemos en el siguiente.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**El mejor hermano**

 **Extra 2 (final)**

 **Sakura Li**

Hoy era un grandioso día, el sol estaba en lo alto y hacia mucho claro como siempre en aquel lugar ya me había acostumbrado a este clima en Hong Kong a donde viva ahora.

Escuche la risa infantil de mi pequeño en todo el jardín pero más en aquella casita que tenía el árbol, estaba mi pequeño hijo juagando con su tío a los piratas era el mismo juego desde que había llegado él de su trabajo.

Al verlo allí tan feliz y ver que no tenía ninguna gota de cansancio me hiso recordar aquellos años en los que él me cuidaba cuando era solo una niña.

 _ **No sabía lo que estaba pasando mi padre estaba triste y mi hermano igual...mamá no había regresado del hospital y no sabía el motivo ellos no me decían nada tan solo estaban allí haciéndome compañía hasta que un día papá me ayudo a colocarme un vestido blanco muy hermoso me dijo que iríamos a una reunión muy especial y que debía comportarme.**_

 _ **Al llegar aquel lugar había muchas flores en color blanco y la gente nos daba palabras de que todo estará bien, algunas señoras solo me miraban con pena yo tomaba el brazo de mi hermano.**_

 _ **-No tengas miedo Sakura- decía Touya, lo mire estaba de nuevo triste.**_

 _ **-Hermano no estés triste- le decía mientras le sonreía y el solo me brazo fuertemente para decirme que era el mejor regalo que mamá había dejado en este lugar, yo no comprendía sus palabras no ahora pero en el futuro si lo sabía.**_

En aquel momento no sabía que estábamos diciendo adiós a mi madre y no tenía muchos recursos de ella, ya había olvidado su voz de ella, su rostro igual pero un día le comente a mi hermano sobre cómo era ella y fue en ese momento en que cada rincón de la casa habría una foto de ella.

 _ **-Hermano- le decía al verlo que hacia sus deberes.**_

 _ **-Dime- me dice aun concentrado.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo era mamá?- le digo y el me mira sorprendido.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo?- dice y lo miro con seguridad.**_

 _ **-Mamá...ya no la recuerdo cómo eres su voz, su rostro...papá a guardado sus fotos- le digo y el me mira aún más sorprendido.**_

 _ **-No Sakura...ven- me dice tomándome la mano y nos dirigimos hacia el sótano donde estaba los libros de mi padre.**_

 _ **-¡No quiero entrar!- le digo asustada y el me mira.**_

 _ **-No hay porque estoy a tu lado- decía mientras bajábamos hacia el sótano y el buscaba algunas cosas en las cajas que tenía nuestro padre.**_

 _ **-¿Qué es?- le digo que tomaba una caja llena de películas que colocaba en la tele y mire era ella en la tele.**_

 _ **-Mira es mamá- decía él y solo sonríe su voz era mucho más hermosa.**_

 _ **-¡Es linda!- le digo tocando su rostro con mis manos en la tele.**_

Desde aquel día mi hermano había colocado las fotos en cada rincón de la casa para que yo no la olvidara y papá estuvo de acuerdo en que viéramos aquellos viejos videos de mamá.

-Vamos a tomar un descanso- decía Touya que ya venía muy agotado de jugar con Hien.

-Bueno solo un rato aun no encontramos el tesoro- decía Hien que se sentaba a mi lado tomando la limonada que estaba en la mesa.

-Despacio pequeño pirata- le digo con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya los años me pesan- decía mi hermano y solo sonrió levemente.

-Aun no has dormido- le digo tocando su rostro y el solo niega.

-Casi no paso tiempo con Hien es lo mínimo que debo hacer- me dice él con un gran suspiro.

-¡Vamos!- dice Hien y solo lo tomo en mis brazos.

-Hien... tío está un poco agotado después podrán buscar el tesoro ahora debes hacer tus deberes- le digo y el pequeño hace un puchero que según mi hermano y Shaoran eran iguales a los míos.

-Está bien- dice Hien que entra a la casa para que él pueda hacer sus deberes en su habitación.

-Creo que nunca encontraremos el tesoro- dice Touya que se a recostado en la cama de Hien para verlo como el niño saca sus cosas para hacer la tarea.

-Ya termine hoy tu regalo mamá- decía Hien con mucha alegría.

-A si es verdad se acerca esa celebración- le digo mirando a Touya que ha cerrado los ojos para que durmiera un rato, al verlo allí tan tranquilo recordé aquella celebración.

 _ **Había ciertas celebraciones que me gustaba festejar pero está casi no...Porque ella no estaba a mi lado, desde que era más pequeña nunca me gusto celebrar este día en particular y no era porque mi padre no tomara ese rol tan solo era que no me gustaba mucho.**_

 _ **-Sakura no has avanzado en tu regalo- decía mi maestra que miraba que seguí en el mismo paso de aquella costura.**_

 _ **-Usted sabe que yo tengo a mi mamá aquí- le digo mirándola y ella sonríe levemente.**_

 _ **-Sabes Sakura...aquellos que se adelantan primero no se van del todo aún siguen aquí con nosotros cuidándonos, protegiéndonos y tú lo sabes no...Ahora dime le gustaría mucho a tu mami ver que este año no le darás un regalo muy especial a tu padre- me dice la maestra y solo suspiro con pesar.**_

 _ **-Lo siento tan solo es que esta celebración no me gusta mucho- le digo continuando con aquel regalo.**_

 _ **-Sabes tu padre y tu hermano siempre vienen a esta celebración por ti- me dice y solo asiento.**_

 _ **-Espero que le guste a mi padre el regalo- le digo continuando con mas entusiasmo para terminar el regalo.**_

Después de aquel día y ver la cara de mi padre de sorpresa al ver el regalo que había hecho prometí a mi madre nunca ponerme triste y celebrar este día como los demás con mucho entusiasmo.

-Mamá- decía Hien aun anotando algo en sus libros.

-Dime cariño- le digo que observaba por la ventana que el sol ya había bajado un poco.

-Me ayudas no comprendo esta operación- me dice y solo sonrió levemente.

-A ver- le digo sentándome a su lado mirando la operación y sonríe al recordar que no era muy buena en las matemáticas.

-Si me ayudas- me dice y solo sonrió levemente.

-¡Claro soy la mejor en matemáticas!- le digo con entusiasmo.

 _ **-¡No sakura así no es!- decía Shaoran por quinta vez cometía el mismo error.**_

 _ **-Lo siento- le digo apenada y el solo suspira.**_

 _ **-No me creo porque estoy haciendo esto- me dice y lo miro, aquel chico que venia del extranjero me estaba ayudando y sé que al principio teníamos nuestras diferencias pero después de trabajar juntos claro está que por los maestros nos dimos una tregua de conocernos y llevarnos mejor.**_

 _ **-Mira te explico de nuevo...deja de soñar y pon atención- me dice y solo asiento.**_

 _ **De nuevo me explicaba las operaciones y solo asiento comprendido todo lo que me decía.**_

 _ **-Bien así- le digo haciendo la primera operación bien pero después ya olvidaba el método.**_

 _ **-¡De nuevo no!- decía y lo mire molesta.**_

 _ **-No me grites Li- le digo y entro mi hermano hacia el comedor algo molesto.**_

 _ **-No le grites a mi hermana mocoso...que si no te he corrido de mi casa es porque ella me lo ha pedido- le dice y solo los miro a los dos.**_

 _ **-Pues déjame te digo que con esta es la sexta vez que le enseño el método y mas no sabe...creo que tu hermana no es buena en matemáticas- dice Shaoran y lo miro enojada.**_

 _ **-Bueno en algo estamos de acuerdo- dice y los miro ya molesta.**_

 _ **-¡Los dos son unos insensibles verán que podre hacerlo y sacare un diez en el examen!- digo de nuevo sacando el método de la primera operación que hice bien, al final como pude termine las operación que había en mi libreta sin ayuda de esos dos.**_

Al final había cumplido con lo que dije en aquella vez y saque una gran nota tanto que abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla a Shaoran enfrente de todos haciéndolo sonrojar por mi atrevida acción.

-Si claro es muy buena pregúntale como es que sabe matemáticas- dice Touya que nos miraba como estamos haciendo los deberes.

-En serio mamá no era buena en matemáticas- dice Hien mirándome con curiosidad.

-No era buena- dice Touya acomodándose mejor en la cama.

-Vamos déjalo...ya es el pasado ahora soy buena- le digo con orgullo tenía una carrera y también veía números a diario.

-Si claro- dice Touya y sonríe.

-Mamá es muy buena en los numero papá lo dice y los socios también por eso la empresa no cae en quiebra- dice Hien y sonrió mi orgullosa y escucho la risa de Touya.

-Es porque tu padre está al lado de ella que si no ya hubiera perdido tanto dinero en su empresa como su boda- dice Touya y le tiro un cojín para que deje de hablar.

-¿Su boda?- dice Hien y solo sonio levemente.

-No le hagas caso corazón vamos a seguir- le digo mirando a Touya que volvía a cerrar los ojos aun con su sonrisa.

Ahora que decía sobre mi boda había recordado aquel maravilloso día que empezó bien a mi parecer, mi hermano había pasado a mi lado como en los viejos tiempos, mi padre estaba ocultando las sorpresas que tenían para mí y todo iba de maravilla hasta que mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que mi hermano no regresaba de su encargo.

 _ **Llame por teléfono a Shaoran para saber qué había pasado con sus amigos que estaban varados en la carretera.**_

 _ **-Dime que está bien- le digo a Shaoran por llamada.**_

 _ **-Si...Touya esta cambiando la llanta en unos momentos iremos a la ciudad- me dice Shaoran y solo suspiro.**_

 _ **-Estarán a tiempo o le comento a papá a que retrase la ceremonia de la iglesia- le digo y el solo suspiro por el teléfono.**_

 _ **-No Sakura allí estaremos no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- me dice y solo sonrió levemente.**_

 _ **-Bien-le digo y cuelgo el teléfono.**_

 _ **-Sakura descansa un poco ya estarán aquí- dice mi prima Tomoyo yo y solo asiento mirando mi habitación que ya solo quedan algunas cosas que debía llevarme a Hong Kong.**_

 _ **-Extrañare esta habitación- le digo a mi prima y ella solo sonríe.**_

 _ **-Lo sé...Touya también te echara de menos- me dice y solo asiento, mirando cada rincón de esta habitación, salí para ver las demás habitaciones y sentir nostalgia.**_

 _ **-No quiero que ellos sientan tristeza- le digo tomando aquel pequeño oso amarillo que me había regalado mi hermano cuando falleció mi madre.**_

 _ **-No es un adiós para siempre si no un hasta pronto...además tú tienes derecho a hacer tu vida- me dice mi prima y solo suspiro.**_

 _ **-Debo verme fuerte enfrente de ellos pues ellos lo estaban cuando mamá se fue al cielo...siempre mostraba fortaleza enfrente de mí y más Touya que me cuidaba- la miro y ella solo asiente feliz.**_

 _ **-Lo estás haciendo Sakura...ahora más que nunca debes verte así- solo reímos las dos y verlo al fin ya en casa bien arreglado parecía todo un hombre.**_

Al término de sus deberes Hien se acostó a lado de Touya que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y sonríe al ver aquel cuadro tan hermoso.

-Señora Li el señor esta en línea telefónica- me dice y solo asiento para salir y tomar la llamaba.

-Hola- digo y sonrió al oír la voz de mi esposo.

-Hola cariño... ¿Todo bien?- me dice y solo me acomodo en el sillón de la sala.

-Todo está bien...Touya está con nosotros estuvo juagando con Hien- le digo y el solo ríe.

-Dime que no estuvieron jugando a los piratas- me dice y solo rio también.

-Si...aun no dan con el tesoro- le digo y el ríe mas.

-Sera difícil buscarlo verdad- me dice y solo asiento.

-¿Ya vendrás?- le digo y es que mi Shaoran estaba en Corea del Sur arreglado unas cosas aun no venía a casa.

-Pronto estaré allí yo espero que este fin de semana ya vaya a casa- me dice y solo asiento.

-Te espero- le digo.

-Aun no le dices verdad- me dice y solo sonrió levemente.

-A un no...Pero pronto- le digo –Tomare video de su reacción- escucho su risa y rio con él.

-Bien me lo envías para verlo...espero que no se desmaye- me dice y solo niego.

-No mi amor se pondrá feliz- le digo y cuelgo la llamaba esperándolo a que regrese pronto a casa.

Recordado como fue aquellos días cuando estuve embarazada de Hien y lo que paso Touya, Shaoran y mi padre, al principio no sabía que iba a pasar e informarme de todo el proceso del embarazado pero más la idea de que mi hermano fuera quien debía ayudarme a tenerlo eso siempre estuvo en mi mente desde muy pequeña.

 _ **-Y este es lindo- dice Shaoran al enseñarme la ropa que comprábamos para Hien.**_

 _ **-No esa no me gusta- le digo y el solo suspira.**_

 _ **-A ver monstruo decídete que no hemos comido y muero de hambre- me dice y lo miro molesta.**_

 _ **-Vamos ya casi estamos al final de esto...solo son dos meses más y ya...yo no la estoy pasando bien- les digo y ellos dos solos suspiran.**_

 _ **-Que no la estamos pasando bien...desde el primer mes has estado insoportable monstruo- me dice mi hermano y solo niego.**_

 _ **-A ti no se ha hinchado todo el cuerpo y digo todo es porque esta todo hinchado- le digo.**_

 _ **-Así y la interminables llamadas de madrugada...sabes que en una ocasión me llamaste está en plena operación...sabes que casi muere alguien por ti- me dice Touya ya más dramático y solo niego.**_

 _ **-Vamos ni me contestases en esa ocasión si no hasta después no murió el señor- le digo y el solo suspira.**_

 _ **-¿Y tú no diarias nada? Tu sí que las pasado peor- dice Touya a mi Shaoran que solo está mirando todo.**_

 _ **-Yo...que puedo decirte...ahora tomare más los consejos de llevar una vida sexual con protección- dice Shaoran y lo golpeo ligeramente.**_

 _ **-¡Que cruel son!- les digo a los dos con molestia.**_

 _ **-Bien porque no otro no podre soportarlo- dice él con seguridad.**_

 _ **-Si...bien no habrá más hijos este será el único...así que olvídate de una vida sexual...ahora tendrás que recurrir a tus viejos días de adolecente cariño- le digo con seguridad y Shaoran se pone pálido.**_

 _ **-Sakura...espera no- dice acercándose a mí y lo miro molesta.**_

 _ **-No son los únicos que la están pasando mal... ¡mírenme a mi toda una bola y lo que me falta para volver a lo que era!...y no es todo que no sé cómo quedare con estas dos razones- les digo apuntando a mis pechos que ya estaban un poco más grandes de lo que eran.**_

 _ **-Eso si serás un monstruo deforme- dice Touya y lo golpeo para salir ya molesta y los dos me siguen pidiendo perdón por sus palabras.**_

Después dejar descansar a mi hermano y ya en el comedor por fin le pude decir la gran noticia que tenía para él.

-Ahora que ya estas descansado tengo que decirte algo- le digo mirando que Hien ya estaba entrenado en su merienda.

-Dime- me dice y solo sonrió.

-Bien te diré- le digo alegando todo a su alcanza.

-Ya dilo- me dice Touya que me mira algo preocupado.

-Bien...pues vas a volver hacer tío por segunda ocasión- le digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- me dice y mira a Hien.

-Lo sé yo también le dije lo mismo- dice Hien que ya había superado la noticia del nuevo miembro de la familia.

-¡Oh vamos Sakura habías dicho que...no puede ser...ese Li tendré que darle de nuevo las clases de seguridad!- dice alejando de todo lo que en el pasado sucedió.

-Calma Touya esta vez no pasar nada ahora sé que es ser madre...en esa ocasión me sentía insegura pero sabía que nunca me dejarías sola- le digo y el solo suspira.

-Yo quiero que sea un niño para que así juguemos a los piratas- dice Hien con orgullo y mi hermano sonríe levemente.

-Yo también le dije lo mismo a mi madre- nos dice y lo miro con sorpresa –Pero al ver a tu madre deje de lado ese pensamiento- sonrió y miro a Hien que suspira con pesar,

-Aunque una niña estaría bien seria la princesa del barco- dice y reímos los tres.

-Así es- dice y solo miro a mi hermano que sonríe levemente.

-¡Oh yo quería que te desmayaras para enviarle el video a mi amado!- le digo algo decepcionada por su reacción.

-Ni loco- dice y solo rio.

-Sabes que tú me ayudaras de nuevo verdad- le digo y el solo suspira.

-Solo en esta ocasión no te vulvas loca si...ya se te daré la información...pero por dios Sakura no me hagas lo mismo que con Hien no me subiere de nuevo a una moto- dice y solo niego.

-No en esta ocasión será diferente te lo prometo hermano- le digo y el solo ríe divertido.

-¿Odias las motos tío?- dice Hien y Touya solo le cuenta cómo es que llego al hospital en moto en su nacimiento.

Los mire que estaban recordado aquellos días del pasado y sonríe al ver que había cumplido con mi promesa de hacer una hermosa familia, toque mi vientre que aún no se notaba y sonríe al recordar a mi madre.

-De seguro ella sentía la misma emoción que yo lo siento por ti pequeña Sakura...

 *******************Fin********************


End file.
